


He's a Monster

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: Block B, GOT7, K-pop
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, gang leader jackson, police officer mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: A new police officer, two gangs and a plan. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story originally posted on Asianfanfics. It was requested by a user on the same site.   
> Title from GOT7's song "She's a Monster" (but changed to he...because I'm pretty sure Jackson is male).
> 
> This part is only the prologue, I hope to be able to put a chapter a day until all chapters are up (there are ten real chapters, apart from the prologue).

"Because you're new and young, you're not allowed to carry a gun, but you won't need it either."  
Mark nodded.  
"We don't have anything to do for now, so I'll just let you walk around and get familiar with the atmosphere."  
And out he walked. The sun shone brightly, making Mark regret wearing a black cardigan straight away. It was his first day so he didn't get his uniform just yet but he was told it would arrive soon, most likely in a day or two.  
"Eyy, move!"  
Not reacting fast enough, Mark was pushed to the ground, scraping open his hands and ripping his pants. As he looked up he saw a figure run away. He heard more running steps from behind and prepared to be run over again so he stayed at the ground.   
"Are you okay?"   
Mark looked up and faced the direction the voice came from. A nicely built man stood before him. He looked to be in his early twenties, and he was definitely good looking.   
"Yah, we're going to lose him if we don't get going, Jacks!"  
The stranger grabbed his arm and pulled him up. His hand wandered to Mark's cheek and gave it a soft stroke. "Get out of here before the cops come, pretty one."  
And then he was gone. What was that? What just happened?  
He went back to the police station and was met by one of the oldest officers working there.   
"What happened to you?!"  
Mark was brought into the kitchen and got help treating his new wounds. They weren't severe or deep or anything but risking getting an infection wouldn't be worth it. Meanwhile, Mark explained exactly what happened and the further into his description he got, the darker the expression on the other officer's face got.   
"'Jacks' you said?", Mark nodded. "You poor thing. He's been trouble since day one."  
"What has he done?"  
"I don't want to be the one telling you, sorry."  
"Can't you just catch him?"  
"He has his way to escape every single time. But now we may have our solution."  
Mark frowned confused.   
"You're our key."


	2. chapter 1

When Mark arrived at the station the next day he was greeted by most of the officers at the station. Because of the older officer, Jungjin's request on having Mark a way to capture Jackson, they all would have to sit down and think it through, which Mark was thankful for. They didn't seriously think about sending someone who hasn't even reached twenty years yet to find some hooligan they didn't catch for years, did they?  
"As you are all aware of, Mark here ran into the one and only Jackson Wang yesterday and it wasn't really shocking for me to hear that. What shocked me was how he treated Mark."  
The whole room was silent and everyone stared curiously at Mark.   
"Are you going to tell us or...?"  
"Uh, yeah. So, some running guy knocked me to the ground and then this Jackson guy came and helped me up and told me to get away before the cops arrive."  
"Don't forget the keywords."  
"He stroke my cheek and calle me 'pretty one.'"  
Several gasps were heard through the room.   
"Finally we'll be able to catch that bastard!"  
"Peace will feel so good!"  
"Isn't Mark in a risk zone then?"  
The room fell silent. "Yeah...he'll be."  
All eyes turned to Mark, making him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't feeling that excited to do what he knew he would have to do.   
"If you don't want to, you won't have to. There's no way we can force you into this."  
Without a second thought about it he told them he'd do it, which they were grateful for.  
"Shall we go through the plan?"

The plan was simple. Find Jackson and befriend him. Then Mark would lead the cops to Jackson and all crimes would be gone, bringing peace to the citizens in the city. What could possibly go wrong? Except for everything, of course. Mark still didn't believe what made the others think it would work. They had already tried to track Jackson down so many times but never once did they capture him. As if some sort of gang leader would let a guy get in the way.  
"Mark, your uniform is here!", his boss said. "But because you're going to be looking for Jackson, you can't wear it. If he finds out you're a cop, we don't know what'll happen and it's not worth risking."  
His boss was a woman in her late forties. Her name was Lee Soonkyu and she was the reason Mark could work at the station. There were a total of three 'main bosses' and while the other two had been very unsure about it during the job interview, Soonkyu didn't hesitate. Mark wasn't sure what she saw in him if he were to be honest but he was happy he got the job so complaining wasn't an option.  
"Are you ready to leave?", she asked put the box with his uniform down on the table behind her. "Do you have everything you need?"  
"I'm not sure what I need, but phone I guess?"  
She smiled softly. "Not like you can carry around a gun or something like that, you look way too fragile to do such thing."  
Mark wasn't offended but he didn't feel content with what she said. He wasn't fragile. He was going out to find a mobster leader now, wasn't he? No fragile person would do that. But here he was; ready to capture his first bad guy.

He left the station again, approximately the same time as the day before and the first place he checked was where he met Jackson for the first time. No one ran into him and he got ready to leave as he spotted that Jackson guy's friend from the day before. When Mark was sure no one was looking at him, he slowly started to walk after the guy, with a great amount of space. The walk wasn't more than ten minutes and the guy stopped in front of an abandoned looking building. When the guy disappeared, Mark picked up his phone and shot the officers back at the station a text. Since he didn't know the address, it was up to him to survive on his own. The excitement mixed with the anxiety as he entered the doors. Listening carefully for any signs of humans, he walked around slowly while observing the environment. The inside looked ten times better than the outside. The inside looked clean and fresh, nothing like the outside. While being too into his admiring, he didn't notice the door that wasn't completely closed. Too late. Mark already fell into the room the door lead to and felt himself go into panic mode. Six pairs of eyes looked at Mark. Or more like stared.  
"You seem to really fall for me."  
Of course it was Jackson sitting straight in front of him, a couple of meters further into the room Mark fell into. Mark would recognize that face from more than one hundred meters away.   
Mark started bowing while blushing furiously. "No need to leave, stay here with us."  
Mark couldn't believe these people. He just stumbled into their private room without asking, without any sort of permission but still they didn't attack him.   
"But I'm rather curious. Why are you here?"  
The question caused cold chills to run down Mark's spine.   
"Why are you here?"


	3. chapter 2

"Why are you here?"  
How did he end up like this? What did he ever do to deserve this? All he wanted was a job and some money. Not to fall straight into some room in an abandoned building, not to mention the room was filled with what he assumed weren't good people. Why?  
"What do we have here? I can't recall you being part of us."  
Looking in the direction the voice came from, Mark was surprised to find a quite nice looking, young man, looking to be in Mark's age. He took a look around at the other people. They didn't look as welcoming.  
"Step away from him, Jinyoung!"  
The guy Mark followed to this place walked up to this 'Jinyoung'-guy and pulled him back again, making sure to have a safe distance between them and Mark.   
"Geez, I was just checking, calm down."  
Mark then looked back at Jackson, who was looking at him with a gentle smile.   
"How did you even manage to find your way here? It surely isn't the easiest place to find, nor is it very inviting."  
"I-I followed h-him.", Mark stuttered and pointed towards the guy he followed who paled.   
"I swear, I-I didn't know!", he almost yelled in fear, to which Mark didn't understand. But Jackson never turned around, and kept facing Mark.   
"As much as I love your company, you can't stay here for very long."  
"I just wanted to thank you.", Mark was quick to say. He needed a way to let him stay. "You...you helped me up."  
Jackson said nothing and it scared Mark.   
"Do you even know who I am?"  
"I- kind of, I guess?"  
"You guess?"  
"You're the leader of this group but you're definitely not as bad as they say."  
When several gasps were heard from the other five people, Mark felt anxiety creep on him as he watched Jackson's face grow darker and darker with each passing second.  
"Don't think for a second that you actually know me just because I'm nice to you.", Jackson's voice was almost threatening.   
Mark stood quietly, still in shock. He didn't notice how Jackson had inched closer and pressed him against the wall.   
"You're just some naïve teenager who needs protection. I protected you once, now get out before you'll regret your whole life."  
Technically he could've just left. He knows approximately how to get to this place, he could get them all arrested. But for some reason he didn't want to.   
"Let me join you!"  
No one moved, they all seemed frozen.   
"Did I just hear what I think I did?", one of the smaller guys stepped forward. "Did a naïve teen just ask to join us?"  
"I'm not naïve! Let me join!"  
Mark could tell he got their interest, and had to resist a smirk from breaking out on his face. Score.   
"I may not be up for killing people or hurting them but I'm a quick thinker! I'm quite lean and can fit in many spaces as well as move quickly!"  
He hated to brag but at least he wasn't lying. He could run 100 meters on a little more than twelve seconds, which according to his old physical education teacher was quite impressive.   
"You didn't seem that coordinated, you literally fell into this room because of a door."  
Mark blushed. Damn it.   
"I wasn't intending on staying here or listening to your conversations so I didn't even try to play it safe."  
Quick thinking, yes.   
"Our enemies are strong, if they catch you they'll kill you easily.", Mr. angry right hand man said.   
"I don't think so, I've practiced martial arts for almost whole my life."  
No one said anything.  
"I...I don't know if it's useful or anything but I'm trilingual."  
"What languages?", a tall, thin, very young looking boy asked him curiously.  
"Korean, obviously, other than that, it's English and Mandarin."  
He could see the smirk on Jackson's lips for a few seconds before a frown grew on his forehead.  
"Why do you want to join us? Think of everything you have."  
"You're enemies of Block B, right?"  
He thanked Soonkyu for giving him some quick background information about the gang such as some crimes they've done and their enemies and known allies.   
"Yeah, so?"  
"They've been bothering my friend, so I'd like to make sure they stop.", Mark had to think up a white lie, that wasn't completely untrue and thought they would understand his reasoning, but instead they all burst out laughing.  
"W-what are you laughing at? I'm serious!"  
"Please, Block B are not people you go talk sense into. All of their members either are or have been street fighters.", the tallest out of the six other members said, Mark couldn't tell by the distance but he guessed this guy was tallest person in the room.   
"These people are dangerous, they aren't people you want to be around. Trust me when I say, stay away."  
Mark wasn't sure why they were all protecting him. Not like it was their job or something, they could throw him to Block B without having to care, it's not like Mark's one of them. Yet. He had to find a way to join, whether they'd like it or not.   
"Please, let me join! I'll work hard, I promise!"  
"We don't require hard work. We require trust."  
Hold up. A gang that requires trust? What type of gang is that? Aren't gang members supposed to be careless criminals.   
"Listen up, city boy. We don't need you on our feet to slow us down. It's so damn clear you know nothing about the gang life. You don't want to be like us, you should avoid it at any cost.", the nice looking one told him with an unreadable expression.  
Their behavior caused Mark to grow insanely interested, now he didn't feel like his coworkers had to force him. He _wanted_ to do this.  
"Please...", he wasn't even sure what he would say for once.  
Jackson sighed.   
"Let's bring him to the meeting room."


	4. chapter 3

To say the "meeting room" was inviting would be lying. It wasn't the fact that it was almost entirely dark except for a small lamp in the corner but the amount of dirt surrounded the small patch of light. He could make out the silhouette of a table and a few chairs, looking to be one of those rooms you see in movies when there's a huge dinner with a lot of guests.   
"Don't be shy! Come sit!", the 'Jinyoung' guy told him and pulled out the chair next to him. Somehow he didn't notice how the others went to sit down.   
"Gyeom, turn on the light."  
A whine was heard through the room and a voice that to Mark was unfamiliar spoke up.   
"Why do I have to do that?"  
"Stop whining and turn on the lights."  
Mark found it hard to believe these people were gangsters. He imagined gangsters as rude, not...kind of nice like these people. 'Gyeom' turned on the lights, the eerie darkness finally disappearing.   
The whole room was quiet and everyone faced Jackson who was staring at Mark.   
"Please, introduce yourself."  
Mark took a breath and thought for a minute about what he could and couldn't say.   
"My name is Mark, I'm originally from L.A."  
"Why are you in South Korea, Mark?", the nice guy beside him asked.   
"My mom got a job here."  
"If that's all you have to say, I'll introduce myself - my name is Jackson Wang, leader of this gang. We're known as GOT6 because of our six members. JB."  
Right hand man stood up from his chair and looked at Mark, the familiar glare still in his eyes, just not as clear.   
"Im Jaebum. Been here since day one."  
Not saying a word more, he nodded his head to the guy beside Mark.   
"Hi! I'm Park Jinyoung, I'm in charge of taking care of the others!"  
Mark was sure he'd grow to like Jinyoung.   
"My name is Choi Youngjae!", one of the smaller guys, the one who called him naïve, said in English. "I like to call myself a mood maker but I'm not sure if the others agree."  
"Kunpimook Bhuwakul from Thailand. To make your life easier you can call me Bambam. I usually don't fight but spy instead.", the thin guy told him.   
"My name is Kim Yugyeom and I'm the youngest, unless you are younger than me that is. I'm not scared to fight.", the tallest told him.   
Mark felt guilt creep up on him. He didn't want to see their faces behind bars. But deep down he knew they had done bad stuff, or else they wouldn't be so hated by the police.   
"Can I ask something?", Mark said quietly.   
"Shoot.", Jackson answered.   
"Why are you so hated? I've been here for a very short time, probably just a matter of fifteen minutes, but you don't seem like bad people."  
"Trust me, Mark. We're not bad people. We're good people performing bad actions.", Jinyoung said seriously.  
"I...I never thought of it like that before.", Mark said, not even pretending. He never once considered it the way Jinyoung told him about it.   
"Most people don't. Most people don't understand either because they haven't been here. They don't know what it's like.", Jaebum said, and for once, his facial expression was completely blank. Not even a small glare, but not a smile either. Just completely blank.  
"That's why you should consider what you have before giving it up. You never know what you have until you lose it, you know?", Youngjae said.   
"I don't have that much to lose anyway. I know what I have to lose though, I just don't expect to lose it. If no one finds out, everything should be fine, right?", Mark said, mostly trying to convince himself.   
"Let's hope it's that way. Wouldn't want you living alone on the street.", Bambam said bitterly.   
"Bambam!", Jinyoung snapped at him. "Don't talk like that."  
"It's getting late. You should head home.", Jackson said and stood up. "I'll walk you. It's pretty dark and you never know what's hiding in the shadows."  
Without protest, Mark let Jackson lead him out and away from the building. The walk was quiet but neither of the two tried to speak up before arriving in the city Mark lived in.   
"I'll manage now. Thanks for helping me out.", Mark told him, and stopped walking. He might not be afraid of Jackson but that didn't mean he wanted the other to know where he lived.   
"No problem."  
For a couple of minutes they just stood and stared at everything around them. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was a little awkward.  
"Really though...", Jackson started and faced Mark again. "Think through this. Think of everything that might be affected. When it's too late, it's too late and there's no place for regret."  
"I know. But I want to do this. It's not like I have that much to lose."  
And he wasn't lying. What did he have to lose?  
Jackson sent him a soft smile with a sorrowful expression on his face. "Whatever you say Mark. I'm trusting you with this."  
The sick feeling came back to the American. There was just something with Jackson...  
"See you tomorrow? You can come to our place whenever you feel like it, it's always open."  
"Thank you for being so open to me even though I'm a stranger to you."  
"Don't thank us. Thanks for not judging us."  
Mark smiled. "See you tomorrow then."  
Jackson brought Mark into a hug. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."  
Mark didn't want to let go. He closed his eyes and inhaled soundlessly. He felt safe. Jackson made him feel safe. But he shouldn't be feeling this way. Jackson is a criminal. He most likely killed someone. So why did Mark feel so safe? He couldn't tell himself why.   
The hug ended, against Mark's wishes and they parted ways. A sudden thought stopped Mark and he turned around, just in time before Jackson would disappear.   
"Hey!"  
Not wanting to shout out a criminal's name like it's something you do every day, he shouted loud and clearly instead, hoping Jackson would understand. And he did.   
"Am I officially part of you now?"  
"Well duh, otherwise I wouldn't tell you to come tomorrow!"  
"Okay, thank you!"  
That's it. Mark's officially part of Jackson's gang. The new cop. The cop who's part of a gang. This would be a story to tell his grandchildren. You know...if he survived this. 


	5. chapter 4

As soon as Jackson left, Mark walked the other way. He may not have felt threatened by Jackson but he didn't want him knowing where he lives. That would be too risky when his mission is finished.  
When he got inside his house, he headed for the living room to see his mother sleeping on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.   
"Sleep well."

"Mark, wake up."  
His mother shook him awake before leaving him alone to get ready. He performed his usual morning routine and walked into the kitchen where his only family member was preparing breakfast.   
"Good morning.", he greeted her and sat down to quickly read through the newspaper.   
"Good morning, sweetheart."  
The tension that followed was painful and Mark wish he could do something to break it. When breakfast was done, the two ate together in silence until the older started speaking.  
"So, how's work?"  
His mother had been against him working as a police and was quite shocked to find out he got the job due to Mark not having the actual education to qualify as a police officer.   
"It's...slow...", he didn't dare to tell. He didn't have the heart to tell his own mother he was involved with gangs now. He would have to convince all the people at the station not to tell her either. That would be great payment for all the sympathy they show him because of his father.   
"It'll get better, I'm sure of it.", she said while sending him a small smile.  
"Yeah.", he replied and mirrored her facial expressions.  
Or at least it would get more lively. 

When he arrived at the station, he headed straight for Soonkyu's office.   
"Soonkyu-nim?", he asked as he knocked on her door.  
"Come in! And what did I tell you about my name?"  
"Sorry Sunny-noona!"  
"That's the spirit. Now, I'll gather the others and our meeting can begin."

Sitting down in the gray conference room, everyone turned their heads to focus on Mark, who tried to collect his thoughts to tell what happened the previous day.   
"Since I'm not completely sure about how much you actually know about Jackson and his team, I'll just tell everything I found out yesterday, including things I know you know. So it started out with me following one of his men to their hide-out which is not that far from just outside this city. It's an old abandoned building that I believe no one would consider a proper place to live and I do not know if they actually live there or just use it as a common place. I got introduced to the whole team, they are called GOT6 because of the six members; Jackson obviously, and his right hand man Jaebum, and also Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom. They are enemies of Block B and kept insisting on how no one wants to really mess with the members of said enemies since they have all been street fighters. I kept trying to ask to join them and was over and over again asked to think it through since I would sacrifice everything I have. In the end, they let me join."  
Mark felt horrible for telling so much, but as soon as he opened his mouth the words rained out. As much as he didn't mind the members of GOT6, he felt worse about telling on both Jackson and Jinyoung. Jackson had been...strange to say at least, but he kind of liked it and Jinyoung was without a doubt one of the truest people Mark had ever met before. If he said that out loud he knew people would look at him strangely since he didn't actually know Jinyoung but come on. How dangerous could a guy like Jinyoung, caretaker of GOT6, actually be?  
"So...you've actually joined them now?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
All the officers looked quite happy aside from Soonkyu who didn't show any emotion. If Mark would die because of this it would be slightly her fault but he didn't think that was the problem. He wasn't sure what was bothering Soonkyu but he surely wanted to find out. It took Mark a minute to realize she wasn't even looking at him, she was staring at the wall behind Mark.  
"What do you think Soonkyu?", the oldest officer asked the younger female, who didn't move a muscle. "Soonkyu! Hello?"  
"Excuse me, what?", Soonkyu said snapping back to reality.  
"Don't you think it's great? Soon we'll be able to catch that rascal."  
"Yeah...of course I'm happy."  
The officers all cheered for reasons Mark thought were unknown. They must really hate him if they want him gone.   
"Mark, meet me in the office after this meeting, please."  
"No problem.", Mark answered and got up and ready to leave before looking up at the others. "Can you like...please not tell my mother about this? She only knows I'm working here but not anything about this whole gang thing."  
To Mark's delight, all officers agreed. 

Mark and Soonkyu sat down in a not so comfortable silence. With every tick the clock above the door made, Mark grew more and more nervous and hoped for Soonkyu to speak up soon, which she thankfully did.   
"You know it's not too late to back out now, right?"  
"What? I mean, I know, but I really want these guys behind bars."   
Not a single thing in what he just said was true. He wanted anything but for them to be put in jail.   
"It's just...It may not seem like it now, but it'll get dangerous. As in life-threateningly dangerous."  
"Really, Sunny-noona, it's alright."  
"You're so young...I regret having you doing this now. Is there anything I can do to make you back out?"  
Mark was taken aback. He sort of figured out that his boss cared at least a little bit but he didn't expect her to actually want him out of the game when it just got started.   
"But noona, it just began."  
"We already know where this GOT6 group hides now."  
"If I continue we might be able to catch Block B too."  
Soonkyu's expression was unreadable. When you know someone it gets slightly easier to know what is going on inside their heads but Mark couldn't even guess what she was thinking about.   
"Can we make a deal?", she suddenly offered.   
"Sure...?", Mark practically questioned her.   
"As soon as it gets too dangerous, you'll retreat and we'll step in. If they as much as start to figure out who you really are, you'll come straight back here and all types of accidents can be avoided. And don't you for a second step anywhere near Block B, are we clear?"  
Mark was genuinely scared. If he were to be honest, he felt more scared at the tone in Soonkyu's voice than when he fell and was exposed to GOT6. What was going on? Why would Soonkyu for a moment even consider Mark's security as the first priority? If Mark risked his life he could save a bunch of others while if he only backed away, he would be safe and others would be put in danger. He really couldn't understand his boss right now.   
"Mark?"  
When he was snapped back to reality, he realized he didn't even answer yet.   
"Yes. I'll retreat when it gets bad."  
"Good. As much as I hate to do this, you're not free to go back to their place."  
Left more confused than after all the tests he took back in school, Mark left her office and got ready to leave for the less inviting building again. Mark didn't know how or why, but his life surely changed dramatically in less than three days. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not, but he was more than ready to face Jackson again. 


	6. chapter 5

Mark entered the less inviting building once again. He tried to convince himself he didn't like the place but he couldn't kill the spark of joy he got from merely thinking about coming back. He didn't feel like the people were that inviting except for Jackson and Jinyoung but he guessed he wouldn't be if someone suddenly wanted to join a group of criminals, or 'criminals' as Mark liked to call them. He found it quite stupid not to even know what they have done. Last time he asked he didn't get any answers because Soonkyu ended the meeting as soon as he asked and everyone left. He tried to ask officers spontaneously but every time Soonkyu was around, she would get involved in the conversation and the question was dropped. Even without Soonkyu in the area, the elders would just send him a small smile and ruffle his hair, much to Mark's annoyance. When trying to figure out why they would be so secretive about letting Mark know, he came to terms with it being because of them being afraid Mark wouldn't do it if he knew what they have done. Which also scared him a little since it would have to be very bad if he wasn't allowed to know.

As he entered the building and walked into the room everything started in, he was greeted by that one tall member of the group who was sitting on one of the couches, reading some magazine Mark had never heard of.   
"Where's the others?"  
"They're out on...a mission..."  
Mark nodded and sat down in the armchair beside the couch, picking up his phone.   
"Mark-hyung, why would you join us?"  
Mark couldn't say the question caught him off guard but he sincerely did not plan an accurate answer. The white lie he pulled wasn't even that believable and absolutely not worth joining a gang for, but in that moment he had nothing better.   
"I already told you it was because Block B were messing with my friend."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well yeah, I am sure."  
A short silence followed before Mark spoke up.  
"Isn't Jinyoung here?"  
"Why do you ask? I thought you were here for Jackson."  
Mark felt his face grow hot but did his best to stay expressionless.  
"No, no, I'm not here because of Jackson. Anyways, is Jinyoung here or not?"  
"He's not, he's out shopping. He's the only one who can walked calmly in public. Well, except for you now too."  
"Oh...well sorry."  
The other guy, Mark didn't quite remember his name, laughed. "You're funny, you know."  
Nothing felt as awkward after the taller's laughter and Mark couldn't express his thankfulness.   
"I guess I didn't think of that."  
"It's fine, dude, this is all new to you after all."  
Mark smiled and nodded. "It surely is."  
Yugyeom's smile dropped slowly and a more serious expression flashed across his face.   
"What is your relation to Jackson though?"  
"W-what? I've never seen him before he helped me off the ground..."  
"I'm sorry, but that can't possibly be true. He's so caring towards you and that doesn't happen in a day or two. Especially not with someone like Jackson. You must have some sort of connection."  
"But we really don't, I swear, I've never seen him befo-"  
"Yah, Yugyeom, where are you?"  
The smallest guy walked into the room and looked quite shocked to see Mark there.   
"Well, hello there, didn't expect to see you here..."  
Mark wasn't sure how to respond so he just sent a small smile and nodded softly, and the other mirrored his gestures.   
"Bam, why didn't you- oh, hi new guy!"  
This guy Mark remembered well considering the fact that he was insulted nicely by him. This was without a doubt Youngjae.   
"Hi, I guess?", Mark replied and waved.   
"Yugyeom, did everything go well here?"  
That voice. That voice Mark recognized without even trying. The guy who got him into this.   
"At least it looks- Mark!"  
"Why do everyone greet Mark so nicely but only order me around?!", Yugyeom whined.   
"Live with it, maknae.", Bamboo snickered.   
"You came back.", was all Jackson said.   
"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"  
Jackson just smiled and went to sit on the same couch as Yugyeom.   
"Is Mark like officially part of us or is he officially, officially part of us?", Youngjae asked and crossed his arms.   
"Officially, officially.", Jackson replied as if it wasn't even a valid question. "If you don't remember, we had a meeting yesterday."  
"Yeah but...I thought maybe he changed his mind or you changed yours."  
Jackson and Mark made eye contact and Mark could feel his insides about to burst and he wasn't sure why. Why did he feel so attracted to Jackson? That man could kill him in an instant.   
"He seemed really up for it so why not?", Jackson replied.   
"What type of mission did you do?", Mark asked.   
"Don't worry about it. It shouldn't be a problem for us for a while."  
Mark felt a chill run down his spine but smiled nonetheless. For a while. Mark didn't like that answer.   
"Did it involve another gang?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. As I said, don't worry about it. None of us are in any danger so it's not something worth thinking about."  
Mark decided to let the topic drop. Nothing indicated that he would get an answer anyway.   
"So...what now?", Mark asked after a few minutes of nothing.   
"Gang life more boring than you expected?"  
"It's not boring, it's just not what I expected."  
"We don't always street fight, nor do we always cause trouble. In fact, we don't cause trouble unless necessarily."  
"That's not what I thought, I just imagined you guys doing something more than just..I don't know, doing nothing?"  
Mark heard several of the members chuckle.   
"Trust me, the longer you stay, the more you'll appreciate hours of doing nothing at all."


	7. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is2g if it says bamboo instead of bambam somewhere imma throw this computer out of the window
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy my slow updating anyway, next chapter is coming out tomorrow (16th)

"Please Soonkyu-noona, can't we just stop it all now?"  
Mark was going insane. One month passed since he joined GOT6, now known as GOT7, but Mark hated saying that. It wasn't like he was an actual member of the group. At least not when around other people than the real members and possibly Block B. Speaking of Block B, as far as he knows he still never got the chance to meet any of them. All days were spent like his first official day and he grew more and more frustrated as time went by.   
"We can't stop now, Mark, and you know it, we're in too deep. Besides, we still don't know where Block B hangs out and having one group out of the 'competition' wouldn't help that much, especially not now when we know GOT6 actually stop som of the crimes Block B perform."  
It was true and Mark hated every part of it. 

At first it didn't bother Mark that they had nothing to do, sure, it was boring as hell and he'd even offer to do some paperwork at this point, but with every day passing, it became even harder. He didn't think he'd be able to live this safely for a longer period of time, but boy was he wrong. Every single day, every single hour, became harder to go through. He'd gotten so much closer to the members, he felt bad about the plan he was part of. The only person who didn't fully trust him now was Jaebum and Mark tried to do everything to gain his trust but it was useless. Breaking into Jaebum's brain was way too hard.   
The fact that Jackson grew friendlier and friendlier didn't help either. Mark was sure Yugyeom had been lying when he said Jackson had an interest in him but the more time he spent in the building, the more he could see it himself. Jackson had a certain smile he would only send Mark. There was one special spark in Jackson's eyes that was reserved for him. He should feel guilty for it but he couldn't bring himself to. Not when he enjoyed it so much. Is this what they call Stockholm Syndrome? No. For it to be considered a case of Stockholm Syndrome, Mark would have to be captured by Jackson and later fall in love with him, not fooling Jackson into thinking he is something so unlike himself and later fall in love. _Fall in love_. Mark gave up trying to deny it. In the beginning, he'd tell himself it's only some stupid crush he'd get over but that was not the case. It had only gotten worse. It got to the point where Jinyoung started to question him. Oh, sweet Jinyoung, who could be considered Mark's best friend who just had no actual idea of who Mark actually was. Jinyoung would ask every day, after every single interaction between Mark and the head of the gang, what was up with the two of them. Mark would answer with the same answer every single time. Sure, Mark was in love with Jackson, but he would never think of telling anyone. And sure, there was a possibility Jackson could feel something for him too. But something going on? Not in any way. Mark would never let that happen. 

"Mark? Can you come back to the office tonight? There's something urgent I need to tell you."  
Soonkyu was dead serious, Mark was sure even Jaebum would feel threatened by the look in the older woman's eyes.   
"Yeah, sure, no problem, I guess?"  
Mark had a feeling this was going to be a long day. 

When at the hang out, he was chilling with the maknae-line, also known as Bambam and Yugyeom. When getting to know them better, Mark could see both of their innocence, Yugyeom shocked him the most. Yugyeom was the tallest, most likely best fighter in the group and everything about his appearance was frightening. Deep down he was just a lost teenager who got the worst life Seoul could offer.   
"Don't be afraid of Jaebum-hyung. When I became part of this squad, he didn't even spare me a look until a year after.", Bambam explained. "He probably pays more attention to you because Jackson let you join without much thought."  
"Or it might have been Mark's great looks!", Yugyeom suggested. "I mean, Jaebum-hyung is obviously a very attractive man but the two of you have different charming points, if you get what I mean."  
Mark felt slightly uncomfortable in the current situation but for the first time in a very long time he didn't want a conversation to end. For once he felt as if he was part of something for real and not because of some stupid school project.   
"You and Jaebum would fit well together."  
Mark's eyes almost popped out at Bambam's statement.   
"Are you kidding?!", Mark exclaimed.   
"Not as in a romantic couple or anything like that but rather as a duo. Like partners in crime."  
"That actually sounds good.", Yugyeom spoke up after thinking about Bambam's statement.  
"Like he would work with me.", Mark snorted.   
"You never know-"  
"Everybody hide!"  
It went so fast. One second Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam had a nice chat, the other, Youngjae came rushing into the room, telling them to find a safe spot. Someone uninvited was present in the building and as soon as Youngjae spoke up about who it was, an annoying tone set off inside Mark's ears and he felt nauseous. _Block B_. The guys he wanted to meet. He regretted wanting that now.   
Mark set off outside through the back door. The first thought that came to his mind was running to the police station. He didn't think about calling the number he got from Soonkyu, in fact, he had forgotten all about it. As he was about to get out of the area completely, someone grabbed his collar and yanked him to the ground, causing his head to hit the hard pavement.   
"Well, well, well. Not who I expected to find here."  
When Mark made eye contact with the person above him, he regretted ever setting his foot in the gang building. In fact, it made him regret ever signing up to work as a cop. He was screwed.


	8. 7

If Mark had found GOT6's place hideous, he wasn't sure how to describe this place. GOT6's place didn't smell bad due to Jinyoung's cooking and constant cleaning, so surprisingly it didn't smell old at all. This place smelled purely like dirt and Mark felt his throat burning because of it.   
After being caught by someone so familiar at the place he had grown so familiar with, he was dragged to this awful place belonging to Block B. He was glad he didn't see any other GOT6 members, it gave him hope about them not being captured. He hoped for them not to be in the same position as he was - tied to a chair in the middle of an almost empty room with an exception for a few other chairs.   
"Mark Tuan. Tuan Yi-En. Old friend."  
Mark looked up to face the handsome face of his ex-best friend.   
"Jaehyo. Ahn Jaehyo. Fancy seeing you here."  
The handsome ex-best friend, also known as Jaehyo, laughed half-heartedly.   
"It wasn't yesterday."  
They spent some time staring at each other before Mark broke the silence that was turning way too tense for his liking.   
"Are you going to beat me up and throw me in a ditch for animals to feed on?"  
"Don't be silly, Mark. My leader however, asked me to ask you for a favor."  
"A favor."  
"Since I 'know' you, he expected you to listen to me well."  
"That still doesn't explain anything."  
"We will let you free, we will leave you and your mother alone-"  
"You've been in contact with my mom?!"  
"Geez, chill. Let me explain."  
"Then get to the point!"  
"Calm down!"  
Their hissing battle came to an end and Jaehyo exhaled, getting ready to tell.   
"Since GOT6 have a new member, we got curious obviously. What a great surprise seeing it was you. Great in many ways may I add. I really did not see it coming and I do not understand how you could want to do that."  
Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course not.", he muttered.   
"Anyways, we started planing straight away, finally knowing how to get that damn Jackson Wang away from us which bring me back to earlier. We will let you free, we will you and your mother alone if you kill Jackson."  
"Hell no.", Mark almost growled between gritted teeth. Jeremy clearly did not expect this type of response.   
"I thought you loved your mom."  
"Of course I do."  
"Then kill Jackson and nothing will go wrong."  
"I would never do that."  
"How come?"  
Mark didn't answer. He hated the situation he found himself in in that moment.   
"Why are you protecting that bastard? Do you know what GOT6 have done in the past?"  
"Please, as if you're innocent. Don't you dare blame GOT7."  
Jaehyo's eyes widened. Mark raised an eyebrow. This behavior was strange even for Jaehyo.   
"I thought it wasn't true. I thought it was a way to capture them."  
"What is true?"  
"That they are no longer GOT6. That they are now GOT7 with you. Mark, please tell me this is a joke."  
Mark snorted. "Why would you care? For all I know you could be out to kill me."  
"I might not be your best friend anymore but I sure as hell would never kill you."  
"I guess my mom and I aren't in danger then?"  
Jaehyo's expression darkened. "I never said that. Torture can be worse than death sometimes, sweetie."  
Mark cringed at the nickname. Sounds like something you would use in a word battle rather than in a threatening sense.   
"Let my mom be."  
"Then kill Jackson."  
Mark let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I won't kill Jackson. Torture me instead of hurting the other members of GOT7. Torture me instead of my mother."  
"I understand your will to protect your mother, Mark, but what I don't understand is you protecting GOT6. Especially not Jackson."  
Mark didn't say anything. He was mad his quick thinking bailed him now.   
"Unless you actually care about Jackson."  
"Of course I care, he's my leader."  
"I don't mean care, I mean care. As in he's important to you."  
"You're being delusional."  
"We both know that I'm not. In fact, I think you're in love with this guy."  
Mark's eyes widened. "Don't be stupid."  
Jaehyo laughed. "Please, I've known you for years and know more about you than you think. If you think the situation you're finding yourself in could hide that special glint in your eyes whenever Jackson was mentioned, you're wrong."  
Mark let his eyes speak again in form of a glare at the older male.   
"You knew me. You don't know me."  
"As I said, I know more about you than you think. For example the fact that you're not only in a gang but also work for the cops."  
Mark hoped Jaehyo couldn't hear his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. His lungs completely shut out air and his head started becoming dizzy due to the lack of oxygen.   
"Which is strange to me", Jaehyo continued. "because why would you join both?"  
"I don't make money from being in a gang so I got a job as well."  
"Very odd choice of job, don't you think?"  
"Wouldn't want to risk becoming a suspect, would I?"  
"Nicely answered. Back to the start. How do you want it?"  
"Torture me, not the others."  
"I don't want to do this but I think there's something you need to know."  
"Are you going to tell me or am I just going to sit here tied to a chair all day?"  
"You must not know what Jackson has done."  
Mark didn't want to feel his heart race because of the amount of anxiety he was feeling.   
"Jackson, the guy you deny being in love with but obviously am, you know? That guy is the guy who killed your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't read through this story since it was written and not i'm making myself nervous with all these cliffhangers like omg what is going to happen next


	9. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the bottom of my heart, i want to sincerely thank kim jonghyun for everything he has done. i hope he finds peace, and my heart goes out to his family, friends and fans. rip angel. you did well.   
> i'm just disappointed in myself for not seeing it. i hope korean agencies take it in their hands to look out for their idols' mental health more carefully. i'm just torn.   
> and i'm dead worried about other idols too, taeyeon's letter gives me anxiety, especially with the last line. i hope they will be okay eventually and let it take time, because this will not be easy. at this point all we can do is give them our support, like they deserve. idols are humans, humans aren't perfect. they have feelings just like us, they are never always happy. let's give them support and respect like they deserve.

With determined steps, Mark headed towards Soonkyu's office. He couldn't in any way compare the amount of anger that filled his body, he had never been this mad before. As he found himself outside of the office, he forced himself not to bang on the door. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, letting the oxygen filling his lungs calm his nerves before he let it out. He knocked firmly on the white wooden door.   
"Yes?", Soonkyu shouted from inside, Mark took it as his que to enter the cozy room Soonkyu called office. When people said office, Mark imagined a neat place with a lot of maps and books on shelves as well as a computer beside a stack of papers. Soonkyu's office was nothing like that. Sure, it was neat, but it wasn't overly so. Some things were out of order and there were a few misplaced papers everywhere. Mark prefered it like that. If it were to be too perfect he would question everything.  
Soonkyu sat in her chair, doing some work on her laptop, only lifting her gaze when Mark closed the door behind him.   
"Ah, Mark, you're back" We were getting worried."  
"Yeah...about that...I wasn't with GOT6 all this time."  
"Did you ditch work?"  
"Not exactly. GOT6 may or may not have gotten some uninvited guests and these visitors may or may not have taken me to their place."  
"Block B.", Soonkyu didn't even need to hear Mark say it because to her it was painstakingly obvious. The gangs were the only people who knew where each others' hide outs were. For reasons no one knew, they didn't reveal each others' places to the public.  
"Are you okay? Do you need something? Tea? Thereapy? What did they do?"  
Mark felt overwhelmed by the questions, for some reason didn't what happened feel real until he had to actually talk about it.   
"I...I got some piece of information."  
When hearing how his own voice wavered, he regretted ever speaking up.   
"Go on."  
"My old friend joined Block B. He tried to talk me into killing Jackson. And I'm not sure if this is good or bad, but I think it actually worked."  
The tears in his eyes stung and he wanted nothing but to leave, go home and hide under the safety of his blanket. Soonkyu stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to him, bringing her hand up to his arm, giving a gentle stroke.   
"He said Jackson killed my father. Is that true?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"I didn't plan to. You shouldn't have found out, especially not like this."  
"Is this why I got the job? Because you pitied me when I came here looking for a job where my father once worked?"  
"On the bright side you've been doing a great job and could probably get a job at any station if you got the right education."  
Mark didn't know how to respond and let a minute go by before speaking up, finally having his feelings more collected.   
"What do we do now?"  
"What do you want to do now?"  
"I want revenge."


	10. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure all of you have heard of the passing of Jonghyun. I'd just like to say that my heart goes out to every single one of you, whether you're a family member, a fan or friend. You all deserve to grieve in peace. Let it take time, do what makes you feel better, whether it's crying or laughing, listening to only SHINee and Jonghyun or everything possible. Just don't give up, okay? You are not alone and what you do is enough, as long as it doesn't hurt other people in a way, I don't care whether you work two part time jobs while studying or if you got up to eat breakfast for hours because sometimes the hardest challenge you can face is getting out of bed. And that's okay. Don't beat yourself down for it. Be proud.   
> If you need someone to talk to, there are several suicide hotlines you can contact, just contact me here, on Asianfanfics (OhSoInglorious) or on Snapchat (salamiipnida) and I'll send you one! I'm not active on Tumblr or Twitter atm, so if you have me there, I'm sorry. I'm just not able to see all updates without crying. 
> 
> ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU'RE WORTH IT. 
> 
>  
> 
> A warning about the chapter, it has mature language and a certain part that might be disturbing.

It was quiet. The whole area was quiet and the air was tense. With determined steps, Mark got closer and closer to GOT6's place, not giving himself enough time to rethink what he's about to do.   
Entering the building, he headed straight for the room he usually hung out in. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly, barely making it inside before he's attacked by most of the members of previously named group.   
"Are you okay?!"  
"What happened?!"  
"What did they do to you?!"  
Mark kindly pushed the younger people away to be able to breathe. As soon as he thought he would be able to start his explanation, the least expected person came up to him. Okay, not least expected, which would be Jaebum, but the second least, which was the leader himself.   
"Are you alright, Yi-En?"  
Mark wanted to question how Jackson knew his real name but the way his voice sent chills down his spine distracted his thoughts. All he wanted was to bury his face in the strong chest belonging to Jackson. Before stopping himself, he let himself fall forward, hitting Jackson, who for some reason was not surprised but pulled him closer.   
 _"It's okay. I've got you."_  
Mark wasn't sure if Jackson told him he can speak Mandarin, but he sure as hell found it even more soothing. He inhaled deeply, not caring what the other members thought.   
"Will you leave us for a bit?", Jackson kindly asked them but Mark knew it wasn't really a question, but more of a command. When they were left alone, Jackson grabbed Mark's hand to move him to the couch in the room.   
"What happened?"  
"My...my friend works for them."  
Jackson pat Mark's head softly. "I'm sorry about that."  
"I've got to ask you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you know my like...non-English name?"  
"About that...I haven't been completely honest-"  
Their conversation was interrupted by Jinyoung who came running into the room.   
"Hate to disturb you two but we're under attack. Block B again."  
Jackson grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him to a room Mark didn't recognize. After a quick moment of thinking, he figured it must be Jackson's private room.   
"Hide under here.", Jackson motioned to under the bed. "Be careful, don't come out until I come to get you."  
And Jackson left. 

Mark waited for what he assumed was five minutes before slowly getting out from under the bed. He didn't hear anything from outside the room so he walked over to the window, where he saw both gangs. They weren't fighting but nothing about their stares was friendly. Deciding he had enough, he picked up his phone and called Soonkyu. 

It took ten minutes before the whole place was swarmed with cops. Mark went outside on the opposite side of the gangs, which was where all police cars came from. Because the police weren't quite as dumb as TV can make them seem, they didn't blast their sirens. Sure, you could hear the car but from time to time cars passed by anyway. Not like any gang member had a chance to get out anyway.   
Soonkyu walked up to Mark, handing him a gun.   
"Do what you want."  
Crap. Mark had forgotten until now what Jackson had done.   
'Don't pity him. He killed your father.'  
Getting his revenge mood back the best he could, Mark grabbed the gun and gave the others directions, which was literally just to go around the corner of the building.   
"Everybody, get on your knees and put your hands where I can see them!", one of the older officers screamed, pointing a gun at the people in front of him.   
Mark decided not to go with the others and once again entered the building, putting the gun in his belt, walking into Jackson's room to hide under the bed where Jackson told him to stay. Not long after, the door was slammed open and Mark heard frantic footsteps coming close to the bed.   
"Mark! Yi-En, come out!"  
Mark did as he was told. As soon as he was out, Jackson grabbed his wrist to drag him to the door.   
"The cops are here, we got to get going!"  
Mark refused to move, which caused Jackson to stop.   
"...Mark?"  
"We're not leaving."  
"Are you kidding? Come on!"  
"Don't make it any harder."  
For almost a minute, the two in the room just stared at each other.   
"You called them?"  
Mark didn't reply. His feelings were so messed up he wasn't sure what would come out if he did. He backed away from Jackson, creating an almost two meter gap between the two.  
"Why?"  
Mark reached into his pocket and grabbed the identification card he finally got and threw it at Jackson who stared at it in shock.   
"You're a cop?!", Mark could see the fury in the Jackson's eyes and it honestly frightened him. "What kind of human are you?!"  
"Ask yourself you fucking killer!", Jackson flinched at Mark's words. "Acting all nice so I wouldn't know, huh?!"  
"You got the wrong idea. I never killed him."  
"The fact that you know who I'm talking about without any names mentioned doesn't strengthen your words."  
"I never killed him. Ask your dear friend Jaehyo. He was right all along."  
"What do you mean? How do you know him?"  
"He was like you once. Ready to give everything to join GOT6. Oh, wait, you never really did but well...he did at least. But not everyone in this group has ever been loyal."  
Mark wasn't sure how to respond, nor did he know if Jackson was just messing with his head.   
"Stop lying! Jaehyo would never, he's not a monster like you!"  
Something flashed in Jackson's eyes, but Mark didn't recognize the emotion.   
"Believe what you want.", Jackson started to slowly walk closer to Mark. Mark wasn't having any of it. Pulling the gun out of his belt, he raised it towards Jackson who stumbled backwards. "Mark...calm down. You're not in your right mind right now."  
"Stop acting like you know me! You killed my father, you monster!"  
Jackson gulped. "Can you at least have mercy enough to do it quickly?"  
Mark loaded the gun, got his target in sight and let his finger pull the trigger.   
At the same time as the loud sound of a bullet being fired echoed through the room, Mark closed the distance between him and Jackson and let their lips connect. 


	11. chapter 10

Everything happened too fast for Jackson to comprehend what happened. One second Mark threatened him with a loaded gun and pulled the trigger to end the short life Jackson had lived. The next second he felt warm lips against his own and heard the gun hit the floor as Mark's arms wrapped around his neck. First when Mark pulled away, Jackson grasped what happened.   
As if he just awoke from a dream feeling too real to be true, all of his senses became aware of his surroundings and a voice screaming in pain entered his ears, causing him to flinch from the high pitch the voice reached. Looking behind his left shoulder, he saw Block B's member, Jaehyo, hunching on the floor, a tight grip around his right shoulder where blood was pouring from.   
Then it hit Jackson - Mark wasn't out to shot him, he was aiming for Jaehyo all along. Jackson blamed anxiety for not being able to tell where the gun was directed at from the start. It's not easy to think when you're set you'll be shot by someone you trusted.   
"Why-what...why?", Jackson stuttered out.   
"I don't have time to explain now, let's go before the cops invade this room."  
Mark grabbed Jackson's hand and lead him out of the room, carefully looking for any signs of another human being anywhere around them. Without questioning what was going on in Mark's head, Jackson obeyed. Mark could be leading him straight into the arms of a police force but Jackson couldn't find any strength to fight back. Not that he actually worried about that part, he was more than sure Mark wouldn't do such thing.   
"Wait!", Jackson stopped. Mark motioned for him to quiet down.   
"Sorry.", Jackson whispered back. "What about the others?"  
"They'll be fine. We'll be too."  
"Where are you leading us?"  
"This woman will make sure nothing bad will happen to you or the others. Well, except for Block B that is."  
Jackson cursed himself for trusting Mark so much. He did just betray them by calling the cops and apparently also being part of them. At the same time he couldn't just assume whatever he wanted without knowing the full story.   
The two of them walked down the hallway and arrived at the door separating them and the outside world. Before grabbing the handle, Mark turned to Jackson.   
"Oh, and I apologize for what is about to come. Are you familiar with how trials work?"  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
"GOT7 might have a couple of tough weeks ahead."  
Jackson's lips formed a big smile, a smile so bright Mark wished he was wearing sunglasses to be able to watch without hurting his eyes.   
"What now? I can't let you out of trial because I know you!"  
"You said GOT7."  
Mark fell quiet and felt heat rush to his face. When talking to the other members, he usually said 'you guys' or 'us' but never once mentioned their new name while the others freely did.   
"S-sorry, I will...It won't happen again."  
Jackson grabbed Mark's face between his hands and leaned in slowly, connecting their lips. The tension in Mark's shoulder let loose and he could feel his chest explode with feelings he would love to feel every day.   
What brought them apart was the door opening. Outside stood parts of the police force, Mark guessed the others were responsible for finding Jaehyo, and the rest of GOT7 as well as Block B.   
The awkward silence caused Mark to back away from Jackson, feeling too exposed with all eyes on them. Jackson had an other idea and put his arms around Mark's waist, shortening the distance slightly, still keeping some space between them for the sake of Mark's mental well-being.   
"I fucking knew it!", Bambam shouted and for the first time ever, Mark thought he saw Jaebum smiling at him. 

At the police station, all members of both gangs had to be interviewed and Mark got to stand on the other side of the window with Soonkyu while someone Mark never met sat inside with one member at the time. Because the station was very small, all 'criminals' were lead into the interview room through the room Mark and Soonkyu were in and what surprised Mark was how not a single member of GOT7 glared or seemed unhappy with him. Especially not Jackson.   
During Jackson's interview, Mark saw him smirk several times and felt as if they made eye contact.   
"He stares at you a lot."  
"But the windows are tinted?"   
"Just slightly. He can still see you."  
Mark wanted nothing but to sink through the ground. 

"We would prefer you to sleep here tonight."  
If he wasn't drained of energy, Mark would complain but instead picked up his phone to inform his mother, who apparently was sleeping at someone else's house. He forgot she had a date a month ago.   
"Can I meet with GOT7-6. GOT6?"  
Soonkyu's lips were pulled up slightly at his mistake.   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Can you get them here? They deserve to know."  
Soonkyu nodded. "There will be guards."  
"No need."  
"Mark."  
"They are not bad people Soonkyu-noona. They're good people performing bad actions."  
Soonkyu was clearly taken aback but it was enough to make her go get them. 

Jackson was first to enter, the others not at all far behind, the six of them stumbling over each others' feet. when they all had entered the room, Mark noticed guards closing the door and shook his head. Of course they wouldn't trust him alone with six criminals in a room without help nearby.   
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"You called us here. Why?"  
So Jackson threw out his leader card now.   
"I wanted to apologize."  
The members stayed quiet. They all tried to look serious but after spending quite some time with them, Mark could tell their poker faces were about to break.   
"You all suck at acting, just saying."  
They all laughed and Mark felt his heart swell from happiness. He sincerely loved these guys, he did not want them behind bars.   
"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this. I may or may not be able to talk the head of the police and get you free?"  
"Wait, what?", Jinyoung asked, eyes the size of a deer caught in headlights.   
"What?", Mark asked.  
The room fell silent.   
"You think you can get us free after everything we've done?", Yugyeom spoke up.   
"I mean...yeah...maybe?"  
"You're the best!", Bambam attacked Mark, kissing his cheeks repeatedly.   
"Yah!", Jackson complained, causing everyone to look at him. "Only I can do that."  
Mark felt his cheeks burn in a non-painful way and more of embarrassment but in all the best ways. He could get used to being called Jackson's.   
"Oh shit."  
"Mark?"  
"I forgot to call my mom earlier."  
The others burst out laughing again.  
"We're talking about getting us free from here and you think of your mom suddenly?"  
"It just hit me now! I could ask if you could come too?"

Soonkyu promised to let them visit his house but only with the company of a police squad and for a maximum of twenty minutes. Mark was packing up the few things he got from his short stay since he stopped working there the instant they caught Block B and GOT6 when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist.   
"Will this be like asking for permission for me to date you?"  
Mark laughed. "Maybe. But I'm still sleeping at a police station tonight so I wouldn't try with something more."  
The two kissed. Despite having gotten together strangely, they regretted nothing. Now only the future could decide what would come in their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end! Apparently I said I was going to write an epilogue on Asianfanfics but I haven't thought of something so I wouldn't expect anything haha. Maybe some day. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading to the end, I hope it was an alright fic!


End file.
